


Welcome Home

by SpenceRose



Category: The Ascendance Trilogy - Jennifer A. Nielsen
Genre: Bitchy Bottom Conner, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweet Top Harlowe, discord is the reason this exists, idk man this just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpenceRose/pseuds/SpenceRose
Summary: Conner thinks two weeks is too long to go without Harlowe's touch.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> First

“I thought I might find you here.”

Conner lifted his gaze to the other man, letting a smile spread across his face as he saw Harlowe’s. It’s such a beautiful smile, and Conner loved to think of himself as a man familiar with all things beautiful. 

“I have been looking for you since I came home,” Harlowe said as Conner stood. A gentle hand reached out to rest on the younger man’s waist and draw him close. “You didn’t come greet me.”

“I suppose I was caught up in this book,” he said. He glanced down to the book, the cover deep blue with the title in white. Harlowe hummed. 

“I see. I’m glad that a book’s company is much better than mine,” he said, eyes glinting. Conner rolled his eyes and pulled away.

“I think you’re spending far too much time with the king to be making such comments.”

Harlowe laughed and moved to catch Conner around the waist as he moved to put the book back. 

“Oh come now, dearest, I have been gone for nearly two weeks and I would hate to start out with you being upset with me,” he said, pulling him close again to nuzzle his neck. Conner hummed, not responding. “Surely you can’t stay upset with me the entire time.”

Conner glanced back at him, arching a brow. If there was one thing Conner could do, it was hold a grudge. At least, against anyone but Harlowe. 

“Very well. While you’re busy pouting, I need to go unpack.” He pressed a kiss to Conner’s cheek before pulling away. 

He made it to the library doors before Conner stopped him. 

“I don’t pout,” he said as he pulled Harlowe close. “I scowl and smolder.”

Harlowe laughed and Conner pouted. He rolled his eyes and moved to step away again.

“My dear, I hate to tell you but you do indeed pout.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Differ all you want, it doesn’t make it any less true. Why do you think I give you all you want?”

Before Conner could argue, Harlowe leaned in to kiss him. At first he resisted but soon melted into the kiss, leaning into his lover like a thirsty man having his first taste of water. It had been two weeks without Harlowe’s touch, a far too long time for a man like Conner. He ached for his attention. 

When Harlowe pulled away, Conner chased his lips and received a chuckle for his troubles. Harlowe’s hand gently traced along his side as Conner’s eyes opened, seeing that sunny smile once again. This time, he smiled in return. 

“I missed you,” Harlowe said, running a hand through Conner’s hair. Conner leaned into the touch.

“I missed you too. It was agony being without you,” he murmured. It should have been embarrassing how just a simple touch could make him so weak but, truly, he had much more on his mind than that. “Without your touch…”

He bit his lip as Harlowe’s hand wandered, tracing along his waist and hip and his thumb running along the top of his pants. 

“We have a lot of time to make up for,” he said, opening his eyes to look up at him. 

“Two weeks isn’t that long, my dearest,” Harlowe replied fondly, even as his hand moved around Conner’s hips and squeezed his rear. Conner jolted in surprise and gave Harlowe a sly look. 

“Not for you, perhaps,” Conner purred, his hands wondering over Harlowe’s chest as he felt the muscles beneath his fingertips and every beat of his heart. “You were kept busy. But here… I was left to my own devices, with nothing but the memory of the feel of your touch and the taste of you with only my own hand for company.”

He was pleased with the look of lust that entered Harlowe’s eyes at the thought of Conner touching himself while thinking of him. He wet his lips. 

“No need to simply remember, love, I have every intent to make sure you remember it all.”

He pulled him close and kiss him again, this time hungry and more posessively. Conner moaned into his mouth, arms twining around his neck. Harlowe nipped his lip and as Conner gasped he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Conner moaned again, high and needy.

Harlowe turned them, pushing him against the door. It was rare for him to be any sort of rough with Conner so even this sent a thrill through him. 

Harlowe’s thigh was pushed between his own as they pulled away for breath. Conner, dazed and star eyed, hardly had time to before Harlowe bent to kiss and nip at his neck. It was a testament to how long they’d been together as Harlowe found each place that made Conner keen, high and airy. His head went back, exposing his neck as Harlowe bit down hard, making him gasp loudly.

“Rulon.. Oh Rulon, I need you,” he said, voice breathy in the best way. His hips bucked against Harlowe’s thigh, grinding his still trapped erection against him and aching for more contact. 

Harlowe chuckled. “I know,” he said into his ear, the feel of his breath making Conner shudder.

He gave his ass a squeeze and then stepped back, leaving Conner blinking at him before a pout crossed his face.

“There it is,” Harlowe said, voice adoring as he put a hand under Conner’s chin. He gave him a chaste kiss and pulled him from the door so he could open it. “Meet me in the room in five minutes.”

Then he left Conner standing there, ridiculously hard and glaring at the space in which his partner had been. He took a deep breath and straightened up, running a hand through his hair to straighten it. 

Finally, he slipped from the room, praying to the saints that no one saw him. Of course right after, he passed a servant, who glanced at him for a brief moment. 

He was sure he was a sight; a clear erection, pupils blown wide, face flushed, and lips bitten red and swollen. He swallowed. What Harlowe could do to him in such a short time.

When he reached the room, there was no one inside it. He huffed as his eyes scanned the empty room. He rolled his eyes as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. He walked over to the bed and took his pants off as well before laying back on the plush pillows. 

There are a great many things one might choose to describe Conner and patient is not one of them. One hand rested behind his head and the other on his stomach as he waited. As he did, he thought to the things Harlowe might to do him. He licked his lips, his hand wandering lower slowly.

He closed his eyes as his hand finally closed around his cock, stifling a groan. Perhaps Harlowe might tease, an uncommon occurrence and one Conner would never admit to relishing. His gentle touch stroke along Conner’s shaft and leaving him to squirm as he pet his hair and whispered sweet nothings. 

Or perhaps he might use his mouth. Conner adored how he always moaned around him, like he was the most delectible thing he’d ever tasted. The feeling couldn’t compare to anything else, the feel of Harlowe’s tongue dragging the length of his cock and his lips wrapping around the head and tasting the precum.

Conner moaned, hips twitching up into his hand as he imagined it. Seeing Harlowe’s head bobbing between his thighs, taking his time to take him apart like he was a savory meal. 

“I see you’ve started without me.”   
Conner opened his eyes halfway as he continued to stroke himself, completely unashamed at being caught in such a way.

“You took too long,” was the response given. Then he moaned, hand twisting around himself deliciously and his back arching.He was smug was he heard Harlowe’s breath catch.

“Bevin,” he breathed and, as much as Conner despised his name, it sent a thrill down his spine. Harlowe’s voice was thick with lust and need, it was a voice he knew well. 

He glanced over as Harlowe undressed, dropping his shirt to the ground and then doing the same with his pants. Conner unashamedly looked him over, licking his lips. 

Not too long ago he had taken it upon himself to intimately learn Harlowe’s body, from those captivating blue eyes to the scars along his chest and back to his deliciously thick cock. Conner knew every sensitive place upon him, could  make him writhe and moan with a few simple touches. Just as Harlowe could with him. 

Finally, Harlowe kneeled between his thighs and Conner smirked up at him, warm brown eyes flicking over him admiringly still. A bottle of oil was set next him as Harlowe bent to capture his lips in a loving kiss. A gentle hand rested on Conner’s cheek as he pulled away to once again press soft kisses over his neck and bite at his pulse.

Conner gasped as a dark mark was left against his pale skin and then Harlowe kissed up to his ear. He nipped at him, taking the lobe between his teeth briefly and making Conner keen. 

“You never look more beautiful than when you’re spread across the sheets like this,” he whispered, his hand gently moving to push Conner’s hand from his cock. His hold was light as he pressed it to the bed, giving a little squeeze in silent request to keep it there.

“Rulon…” Conner whispered. The proud man’s cheeks flushed as he realized how strung out he sounded, how needy and  _ desperate _ . He swallowed. “Rulon… I know you love foreplay but… I need you  _ now _ . Take me.”

Harlowe hummed softly and moved to gently take the oil. Conner watched with half lidded eyes as his fingers were slicked. His breath hitched as they moved to gently circle his hole, the touch teasingly light and the oil cold. Before he could complain, a gentle finger was pressed into him. He moaned, feeling himself tense briefly before he relaxed again. 

“Finally,” he breathed, a smirk tugging at his lips. Harlowe hummed against his neck. 

“Cheeky.”

He tugged at his rim and Conner gripped the sheets, gasping loudly. He felt so impatient, Harlowe always took his time as he prepared him. Which was very sweet, he would grudgingly admit, and at times it was nice. But at this moment, all he wanted was Harlowe in him.

“Rulon,” he growled as finally another finger was in him. “I need you… I can’t take this gentleness.”

Harlowe hummed and kissed along his neck. Another bite and Conner arched up, hips moving to press against his hand. 

“The sounds you make are absolutely sinful,” Harlowe whispered. Conner groaned and turned his head away as Harlowe’s tongue traced his pulse. “You know I’ll always care for you.”

“Rulon, I can’t wait.”

His hips grinded down against his hand, eyes half closed as he gazed at Harlowe. He received a gentle smile and Harlowe moved to stop his hand from touching his own cock again.

“Is that anyway to get what you want?” he cooed. Conner rolled his eyes, only to gasp and moan loudly as Harlowe’s fingers brushed over a place that had him seeing stars. 

“ _ Rulon _ ,” he moaned desperately.

“Bevin.”

His name should never sound so intoxicating and yet another shiver ran through him. He licked his lips.

“Rulon… please,” he murmured, nearly too quiet to hear. Harlowe just smiled in amusement. Conner gave him a scathing look and reached up to pull him down, a hand twisting in his hair. 

“ _ Please _ , Rulon, fuck me,” he moaned. “ _ Now.” _

Harlowe’s moan went straight to his cock.

Conner moaned as suddenly Harlowe pulled his hand from him. He bend and captured his lips in a desperate kiss. Their teeth clashed and it was messy as Harlowe seemed to be concentrated on fumbling with the bottle of oil. He couldn’t even pull away as Conner’s hand was still twisted into the black and gray locks upon his head, keeping him locked in the rough kiss. 

Suddenly gasped as his knees were pushed to his chest, his hold releasing. That was all Harlowe needed to pull away, hands under his knees to keep him there. Conner barely had time to recover before suddenly Harlowe was pushing into him. 

His cried out, eyes fluttering and head tipping back. His hands went to grab onto anything to try to ground himself. They twisted up into the sheets. 

“Oh Rulon…” he moaned as the other stopped. Harlowe gently reached out to brush a hand over Conner’s cheek, a soft hum leaving him. “Saints above, keep going. Please.”

Harlowe moved his hips finally, drawing out to thrust back in. Conner cried out with each thrust and Harlowe bent to kiss him, swallowing his moans to keep him from disturbing he entirety of the manor.

Conner’s hands went to grab to his shoulders, nails digging in and clawing at him. Harlowe pulled away, crying out as angry red scratches were left behind. 

“Oh, Bevin… Bevin… Saints above.”

He pulled out and Conner whined at the feeling of being empty. He barely had time to open his mouth to voice his displeasure before he was on his stomach. He blinked and quickly got on his knees at Harlowe’s urging, his chest still pressed against the satiny sheets. His hips wiggled enticingly in Harlowe’s hands. 

He opened his mouth to tease, only to moan loudly as suddenly Harlowe pushed into him. He closed his eyes, mouth open as Harlowe thrust into him. The pace of his hips was near punishing and Conner muffled himself against the pillow under his cheek. 

“Oh, Rulon! Rulon!” he cried. Harlowe’s found one of his and gave a gentle squeeze as his other hand wrapped around Conner’s cock. He stroked him in time with his thrusts, a thumb rubbing over the head and collected the precum to smooth the way.

Conner barely lasted another moment before he came, crying out Harlowe’s name and tenseing around the cock in him. Harlowe groaned behind him but he barely heard it over the rushing of blood in his ears.

He barely had time to recover as Harlowe continued the fast pace. One rough thrust made Conner cry out and pushed him up on the bed. He clawed at the sheets with his free hand as Harlowe held the other one, grip on it too tight. Did he even realize he held it?

Conner couldn’t following that train of thought for more than a second as Harlowe’s hips stuttered. His movements became sloppy, though just as harsh, and his breathing became heavier, his moans deep an growl-like.

“Bevin,” he breathed into Conner’s ear, making shudder and tense. That was it for Harlowe as he came inside his lover, making him gasp and cry out.

Harlowe panted as he finished, his elbow braced beside Conner’s head as he gathered his wits again. Soft kisses were pressed against his shoulders, making him hum softly.

Finally Harlowe pulled from him and Conner shuddered at the cum that began to drip down his thigh. He opened his eyes to look over at Harlowe, blinking slowly. Harlowe gently brushed his hair from his face.

“How lovely you look,” he murmured. He cupped his face, his thumb tracing over Conner’s bottom lip. “Simply beautiful.”

Conner laughed, light and airy. The mere sound of it had Harlowe beaming. It was such a rare thing, really only happening this way. While Conner was still a bit dazed from their romp.

“We should get cleaned up,” he said as he pulled him close, letting him rest on his chest as he gently pet his hair.

“It can wait,” came the murmured reply. Harlowe smiled and kissed his head. Conner lifted his head, doe eyes begging for a kiss. He was granted it gladly, a gentle press of lips that promised a repeat of this again soon. 

“Never leave me for so long again,” Conner murmured against his lips. As it finally ended, he rested on his chest once again, eyes closing.

“I have no plans to, dearest,” Harlowe murmured. Conner hummed. As he slowly drifted into a well earned rest, he heard in the most gentle voice, “I love you.”


End file.
